


HAPPY HALLOWEEN

by hilson



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilson/pseuds/hilson
Summary: happy early Halloween





	HAPPY HALLOWEEN

There meeting was by chance, there had been a string of murders with no real connection, police profilers had called it impulse killing but the killer was harder to find than any other impulse killer. He was believed to lure his prey because of the lack of struggling or any sign of struggle when the bodies were found. It was like they just sat there and waited to die, the conclusion that he was a man was the brutality of some of the killing, though none was killed the same as the previous ones. Then while working on his latest prey, a young boy of twelve years walked to the scene quietly and sat watching him work, he was too focused in his work, trying to extract a beating heart wasn't easy, till the boy asked for his name, answering without thinking, Ryuichi. The boy answered with his name Takaba Akihito, smiling sweetly as if not frightened by the blood and gore, or the scared painful look on the conscious prey, as he was staring at his face as he walked near.

" So you are the serial killer that the police are running around like headless chicken looking for. Though they can't find you because they got you all wrong."

" Akihito how did you find me and you think you understand me better? "  
" I was going back home when I smelt blood. You are not an impulse killer, you just take what you fancy watching you prey carefully, you love unique things, so when you see it in a person you take it or try to take it right?"

" Clever boy, so why this man?"

" I am guessing, you want to understand why he has a pure heart, sacrificing everything for others and never lifting a finger when wronged. Even now he is not condemning you, in his eyes you are just another lost soul."

" Aren't you scared of me?"

" No, just a curious guy as you Ryuichi- sama."

" A good partner with respect. Will you be my audience and partner?"

" With pleasure Ryuichi-sama."

" Call me Ryuichi. "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three years later, the police had already known the identify of Ryuichi Asami, told to them by a survivor Takaba Akihito, the boy was saved after a good Samaritan had reported hearing screams; the police arrived to a dead woman, her eyes missing and throat and tongue in the process of being removed, looking like the police had interrupted it. A young boy was found knocked unconscious, the first time ever for any sign of struggle and related injury on the victim, concluding that the killer had bitten off more than he could chew, two victims at once was an error that lead to his discovery. However the only unanswered puzzle was, Ryuichi could kidnap Akihito every time he wanted to kill, always leaving the boy at the scene with the victim; the police had tried relocation even witness protection but he always got to the boy, the police even put cameras around the boy's room to ensure they were not communicating, it just proved the boy was not his accomplice. One thing remained constant the police hadn't caught Ryuichi even with his identity known.

It was Akihito's idea to reveal his identity, to make life more interesting and enable Akihito to be at every extraction of unique items, as it wasn't happening at the same place. Akihito was right the police were just stupid, even with his face and name they weren't anywhere near to catch him, although it made him feel invisible and keep him on his toes, he was finally getting his collections and his attempts to get unique things like pure souls and great determination for normal humans, while still having fun. As a reward to his Akihito he had promised him a great halloween , as his stupid parents thought it was stupid and didn't allow him to participate.  
Ryuichi had to pick Akihito a day earlier since he loved when they prepared together. Miss World Japan was paralyzed on a table knives arranged beside her, she was a luck one what he had planned wasn't going to kill her. He was going to make him the most beautiful skin costume and a little decoration of eyes hanging from his forehead, an alien beauty. Akihito was granted the front sit to see him pour his efforts just for him, first skinning then sewing then preparing the decoration and finally trick and treat.

On 31st October late evening the duo were ready for trick and treat, Akihito was donned in smooth milky human skin trousers and long sleeved shirt with gloves and snail- like human eyes hanging from his forehead and a basket made of him an entrails from a previous victim who had never suffered from any illness since birth. The fun thing was by the end of the night , his basket was full of sweets, people complimented his unique and very realistic customer, only one person realized who they were and called the police. When they arrived Ryuichi was gone with a promise he would be back with another unique item to retrieve or try to. It was the best day of his life after the day he met Ryuichi.


End file.
